The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including a plurality of modules and a data processing method executed by the information processing apparatus.
An information processing apparatus such as a copy machine may be provided with a plurality of modules which are able to execute data processing on data stored in a memory connected thereto via a bus. In addition, a configuration of decreasing the frequency of an operation clock signal to be supplied to each module, when an operation mode of the information processing apparatus shifts from a normal mode to a power saving mode, is known.